Finally Mine--A Huntbastian One-Shot
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: Hunter is straight. Or so he claims. Hunter also wants Sebastian. Sebastian wants Blaine... At first. Hunter gets Sebastian. But can he keep him? Read to find out!


**(A/N: A little one-shot I wrote after being inspired by some GIFs. I also wrote it at one in the morning, too, so I apologize ahead of time if it... Well... Sucks. But enjoy it nonetheless!)**

"What did I tell you? Flawless."

Those were the six words that killed Hunter. The words that made him know that the man he wanted would never be his. The way Sebastian looked at Blaine... The way he wouldn't stop talking about him to whoever would listen...

If Hunter were someone else, he would have found Sebastian's crush to be adorable. But he didn't. The mere thought of it killed him inside. Not that he ever really had a chance with Sebastian. "Not even remotely bi-curious" may have been a good method of staying in the closet, but it obviously didn't pick up guys like Sebastian.

It took Hunter a full week to recover from that incident. He didn't really have any choice: Sectionals was coming up, and winning it was the only chance (if any) that Hunter had at ever winning Sebastian's affections.

The only problem was, Hunter was an overachiever. The Warblers were used to doing maybe one flip per completion, but this choreography involved far more than that, far more than any human could do... At least, naturally.

Hunter managed to get enough steroids for the Warblers, and soon they were on those, along with a tough exercise-and-diet regimen.

The day after their third round of injections, Hunter made his first move on Sebastian. They were in their dorm, Sebastian reading a thick novel and Hunter on his laptop. It was a pleasant silence.

Without warning, Hunter stood up and then took a seat on the foot of Sebastian's bed. Sebastian put a marker in his book, and gave Hunter a puzzling look.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"So, as you know, Sectionals is coming up. And I have a proposition for you." Hunter said, his confident face hiding the nervousness he felt inside.

"Which is...?"

"If we win Sectionals, which we will, you will allow me to treat you to a date." Hunter gave Sebastian a flirty smirk.

Sebastian bit his lip, holding back a smile. "A date? What about you being 'not even remotely bi-curious?' Or am I simply a gay phase?"

Hunter leaned back so he was laying on Sebastian's lower legs. "I just want a date with you. And if we win Sectionals, you will come with me to a movie and Breadstix."

"Fine, fine. Now get up. I want to get back to reading." Sebastian bit down on his lip harder, and gave Sebastian a playful shrug.

Hunter sat up and moved back to his desk, feeling happier than he had in months.

Sectionals came and went. The Warblers one, technically by default, but everyone knew they were the superior show choir. As promised, Sebastian went on the date with Hunter. They spent the night talking, casually touching, and basically having a good time. The date ended when they got back to their dorm, and Hunter worked up the nerve to kiss Sebastian. At that point, the date bloomed into a relationship.

This, of course, didn't last long. Hunter continued with the steroids, no one protested, and they continued their impressive choreography for Regionals. But Hunter knew something was up. He knew that the damn Sam Evans was onto him. He also knew (or thought) that Sebastian would hate him if they got caught and disqualified. All of these thoughts added to the stress in Hunter's day-to-day life. He started getting crabbier, and snapped at little things.

It escalated the day at the Lima Bean. There was a new barista working, a teenage girl who looked like she was barely in high school. Hunter didn't mean to scream at her, to cause a scene. The Splenda, though, just caused something inside of him to snap. Hunter ended up storming out of the coffee shop, a nervous and confused Sebastian following behind him, pausing long enough to slap a $50 bill on the counter to try to pay for damages.

"Hunt, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked when they got back into the dorm and Hunter slumped on the bed.

"Just stressed." Hunter mumbled. He tended up when he felt Sebastian's hands on his back, but melted into his touch. "I'm a douche, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're my douche." Sebastian said in a calm voice. The comment resulted in a small chuckle from Hunter.

"No... This isn't fair!" Hunter screamed at a piece of paper from the Show Choir board that had been delivered to his dorm by the school principal.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, setting down the homework.

"'The Dalton Academy Warblers are hereby disqualified from all competition for the remainder of the 2012-2013 school year. Also, because of the nature of the disqualification (suspected use of performance enhancers), Hunter William Clarington has been scheduled to appear in court.'" Hunter read before slamming the paper onto the bed.

Sebastian winced, hoping this wouldn't be a repeat of the Splenda incident, with Hunter using Sebastian in replacement of the coffee cup. He immediately scolded himself, knowing that Hunter would never dare hurt him.

"It's not all bad... At least you're not expelled." Sebastian said encouragingly, moving to sit on Hunter's bed.

"It's not that... God... I hate this. Why do all good things in my life have to be ruined?" Hunter demanded to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about? The Warblers?" Sebastian asked, placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter pulled away, fighting back tears. "No... Not them. You."

"Me? You're scared of loosing me?" Sebastian said, holding back a laugh.

"Yes! The only reason you like me is because I win competitions." Hunter said matter-of-factly.

"That's not true, Hunt! Sure, it DOES turn me on, but I like you for YOU." Sebastian put his hand back on Hunter's shoulder, and this time Hunter allowed it to stay.

"That sounds like a horrible greeting card, Seb." Hunter said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Hunter's head. "I know, but it's true. In fact... I love you, Hunt."

Hunter's eyes shot open. "Wh-what?"

"I." Sebastian pointed to himself. "Love." He then placed his hand on Sebastian's chest, right above his heart. "You." Sebastian pecked Hunter's lips. "Get the idea now?"

"Y-yeah. I-I love you, too." A small smile grew on Hunter's face. He pecked Sebastian's lips again. The reality that Sebastian, the man he pined for so badly, the one he thought he was going to loose, that he was finally his.


End file.
